


Can’t Fight This Feeling

by GuiltyBitch



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dallas Winston is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Darrel Curtis - Freeform, Mentioned Sodapop Curtis - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch
Summary: Dallas knows you can’t fight your feelings, but you sure as hell can ignore them. Too bad for him that Pony isn’t interested in doing the same when gifted with an opportunity to explore those feelings.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 48





	Can’t Fight This Feeling

Dallas is tough in all the ways the world forged him into being. Dallas is tough in the way normal law-abiding folks imagined street kids to be. 

Dallas is tough and yet so brittle. 

The end of his life is just on the horizon and all he needs is a little push to get there. 

All he needs is one bad fight. 

One run-in with the cops that goes badly. 

One homeless night in the middle of winter or one 100-degree day in the middle of summer. 

It wouldn’t take much for the short wild ride called Dallas’s life to come to an end. 

And yet his life hasn’t ended yet. He’s had a few bad fights, a few run-ins with the fuzz, and more than a few homeless nights in the middle of summer and winter. 

He doesn’t know why he keeps on living. Maybe it’s because he wants to. Cause if he didn’t he wouldn’t fight so hard, he wouldn’t be so damn tough just to survive. 

Dallas doesn’t know much about the philosophies of life, but what he does know is the here and now of life and how to keep surviving it. 

He knows that being observant is far more important than being tough. Cause if you can’t tell that the sucker you’re brawlin with will pull a blade while he’s throwing a punch, being tough won’t mean a damn thing. 

He knows that survival isn’t a one-man job. You gotta make allies, minions, friends. 

He also knows that no matter how hard you try to shove them down or erase em, feelings are always going to be there. 

Which is why he’s standing at the door of the Curtis’s in the middle of the night hoping Pony will answer. 

The door opens and there stands Pony in a black shirt in boxers. 

“Hey Dal,” he says opening the door wider and inviting Dallas in. “I’m watching an action flick if you wanna watch with me,”

Dallas shrugs in response and steps inside. Closing the door he watches Pony go to the kitchen. 

Looking away he sits on the couch. 

He knows he’s real gone on Pony. Not in the cliche rom-com sorta way, but in the way his eyes always follow Pony.

He figured out some time ago that he may be observant but his watchfulness of Pony wasn’t observance it was admiration. It was studying every inch of his face and memorizing it so he has something peaceful in mind as he tries to fall asleep. 

He knows he likes Pony because sometimes he would let Pony get close. He would let Pony get in his personal space, but only for a little while. 

He may allow Pony to be in his space but that didn’t mean he could be there all the time. It didn’t mean he’d let Pony do something drastic like hug him goodbye or somethin. 

His thoughts are broken when Pony plops onto the couch, a bowl of popcorn in hand. 

“Your brothers here?”

“No. They’re spending the night with their broads. They’ll be back by morning,”

His body thrums at what Pony just said. He’s been thinking too much about Pony and now it’s starting to affect him. Dallas is a pro at avoiding thinking about Pony directly. 

He can think about Pony when Johnny mentions something about him or one of the gang says something, but he can not think about Pony just to think about him. Because if he does he ends up in a situation where the thought of being alone with Pony all night and knowing his brothers won’t pop up until morning, sends his body into overdrive and makes him  **want** . 

Dallas doesn’t like wanting things, but he wants Pony. He wants every part of him, he wants to consume him. 

But he knows if he makes it clear that he wants Pony, Pony will want him back. And Pony deserves so much more than a guy who will die in a fight, who will die in jail or both. 

Pony deserves a guy who isn’t meaner and colder than him and will never soften up. At least not in a way that most people think of soft. 

He’ll have to do what he does best and ignore a problem he can’t fix with his fists. 

Well, that’s not true. He could have avoided this problem of being faced with an opportunity he never thought he’d have. Considering Pony’s brothers circle around him constantly because they need to protect him. Which is valid Dallas won’t pretend like it isn’t. 

The point is he could have avoided all of this if he hadn’t acted on his urge to go see Pony. If he hadn’t gotten caught up in his mind with thoughts about his feelings for Pony. If he hadn’t been so strangely frustrated and tired after the fight he won and walked away from just two hours before. 

The thing is he’s always tired after a fight, physically of course. But this time he didn’t feel tired physically his body had been pumped full of adrenaline, but his mind felt tired. His body was working and moving just fine and yet his brain kept screaming that it was tired so fucking tired. 

Of what? He doesn’t know. 

But his tired brain wanted to rest, it wanted a break and it thought of Pony.  _ He  _ thought of Pony for whatever reason at that moment and he got lost down the (now broken) bordered up path in his mind. 

He thought and thought and when he barely pulled himself out of his head he found his feet walking down familiar streets and he realized he was making his way to Pony. 

He didn’t fight it then. He knew he couldn’t anymore. Just like how he knows things about surviving the world he knows you can’t fight feelings either. 

So maybe he really couldn’t have avoided this problem and is only pretending like he could’ve because he’s trying to distract his brain from the body resting against his arm. 

He’s trying to avoid the fact that Pony has invaded his space without his regular silent asking. 

Dallas doesn’t understand this boldness. He has never given Pony an outward acknowledgement that it was okay to sometimes touch him. 

“Get off me,” Dallas growls. 

Pony laughs quietly. 

The hell?!

Dallas doesn’t know what’s funny. Is Pony the setup and is he the punchline? He doesn’t get what the silent joke is. He just… he doesn’t know what’s going on. 

“What’s funny,”

“You are,” Pony says, looking unfazed by Dallas’s aggressiveness. He actually looks more amused. 

“Cut the vague bit, Pony,”

“Okay,” he says sitting up. 

He grabs the bowl of popcorn and sets it onto the table. Pony puts his hand on the side of Dallas’s face and kisses him. 

And Dallas responds consumed by his feelings for Pony. 

They kiss and kiss and they break away only to collide again. That night Dallas wraps up around Pony like a parasite and takes. Pony wraps tight around him too and gives and takes at his own leisure. 

That night they devour each other. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
